la vida es sueño
by Guardian19
Summary: desde pequeño, John siempre a tenido, al dormir, extraños sueños muy vividos. el es un hobbit, llamado bilbo que tras emprender una aventura, se encuentra finalmente al dragon.sin embargo, tras saber que su mejor amigo,sherlock, se encuentra en coma por un disparo, descubrirá que sus sueños, están compartidos.
1. Chapter 1

- Maldita sea...- Murmuró el hobbit mientras andaba con paso ligero por aquel oscuro túnel-Ya me he perdido otra vez.  
Él y su grupo, al fin, habían conseguido entrar por la puerta de la montaña. Se habían desesperado un poco al principio, porque no encontraban cerradura alguna, ni tan siquiera una puerta, solo una simple pared desnuda.  
Sumando lo cansados y desechos que estaban tras las varias jornadas de viaje agotador. habían intentado todo para abrirla, pero esta no cedía.  
Ya cuando estaban a punto de rendirse, durante la puesta de sol, cayó ante sus expectantes ojos, un rayo rojo en la superficie de la roca y para su mayor asombro, había aparecido ante ellos la cerradura para abrir la puerta.  
Lo que le siguió a continuación, fue simple de adivinar, Thorin introdujo la llave que siempre lleva colgada del cuello. La pared cayó y la puerta apareció.  
Al momento siguiente, Bilbo, se había perdido.  
No encontraba a sus compañeros por ninguna parte, se habrían percatado de su ausencia?  
Lo único que podía hacer era seguir el túnel, a través de la montaña, mientras se reprochaba a si mismo, una y otra vez lo despistado que era.  
-Bueno, espero que los demás estén bien..  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Bilbo Bolson vió que el túnel acababa en una entrada.  
Con alivio, se dirigió hacia ella, pensando que era la salida, pero lo que encontró, le dejo sin aliento.  
Había llegado a un sótano, con montañas y montañas de oro, diamantes rubíes, y todo tipo de tesoros.  
Pero lo que le maravilló al hobbit no fue la gran fortuna que había encontrado, ni el oro, ni la plata, ni los rubíes, ni los diamantes...ni siquiera la piedra del arca le llamó la atención.  
Lo que realmente maravilló a Bilbo, fue el hermoso dragón, de escamas negras azuladas, que, enroscado sobre si mismo dormía plácidamente sobre sus tesoros.  
Se quedó allí plantado varios minutos, contemplando la belleza de la criatura, sin importar lo que pasara.  
- Te vas a quedar ahí plantado contemplándome como un idiota?- Sonó de pronto- o por el contrario vas a robarme al fin?  
Su voz, tan profunda, era también muy hermosa.  
Pero su voz...esa voz. ya la había oído antes...  
-Yo?-pregunto dudoso, empezando a temer lo peor  
-Obviamente, quién si no? ves a alguien mas por aquí aparte de tu y yo?-  
pregunto con irritación en su voz- por que seréis todos tan idiotas? ó un ojo para mirarle sin ni siquiera  
molestarse en moverse de su sitio.  
Esos ojos azules...a quién le recordaban?  
-vaya...eso si que no me lo esperaba, un hobbit? que haces tan lejos de tu comarca?  
Bilbo, algo molesto ante sus palabras de burla fue a reprochar, pero el dragón se le adelantó.  
-No, espera, no me lo digas- vió como el dragón se incorporaba, haciendo que la montaña de oro cayera un poco.  
se estiró como si fuera un gato, y después alargó su largo cuello para observarle de cerca, sin importar el espacio.  
-hum...interesante.  
-Qué? el qué?  
-Tu, eres un hobbit, pero normalmente ese tipo de criaturas les gusta la paz, la tranquilidad, lo aburrido. Tu eres diferente.  
Por qué? muchos cuentos de niño, un joven con que soñaba en descubrir elfos y demás criaturas. Curiosidad?, fama? para qué? no, debe de haber alguna explicación que..  
De repente abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a moverse con brusquedad asustando al pequeño hobbit.  
-Donde están!?- exclamó el dragón colérico, mirando con furia a Bilbo.  
-Donde están quienes?-preguntó temeroso.  
-oh! quien va a ser, los enanos! tus compañeros! por donde se fueron?!  
El dragón empezó a agitar la cola con furia, dando golpes por todos lados, haciendo temblar el sótano. Bilbo le miró con algo de miedo ante su reacción, pero por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía intimidado por él.  
-No se- explicó- yo me perdí cuando les estaba siguiendo. Creo que siguieron por el camino de la izquierda, en vez de por el túnel.  
-Ah, entonces saldrán por el otro lado de la montaña, alejandose de su objetivo, que estúpidos. Bueno, ya me encargare de ellos más adelante. Ahora tengo que encargarme de ti.- dijo dandole una mirada significativa.  
-yo...-iba a sacar su anillo para desaparecer de allí, pero no sabía porque, no quería marcharse-sabes?-dijo sin pensar-te pareces a un amigo mío.  
Sonrió al dragón. Claro que conocía ese tipo de comportamiento a la perfección, y gracias a ello, sabía como manejar la situación.  
Smaug le miró extrañado.  
-si intentas distraerme, yo...  
-Eh? ah, no nada.  
El dragón lo miró con curiosidad en los ojos.  
-Como te llamas?  
-Bilbo...Bilbo Bolson, y tu eres Smaug, supongo.  
-obviamente.-después observó al hobbit vacilante-no...quieres robarme? no quieres matarme ni nada por el estilo?  
-no!-gritó, sorprendiéndose más él que el dragón-es decir...yo...  
El dragón suspiró y se acurruco de nuevo en su sitio con intención de volver a dormirse.  
Tras unos segundos de silencio, Bilbo por fin preguntó.  
-no..no me vas a comer?  
-no, te puedes marchar. Dile a tus amiguitos que se vayan también, no me molestéis.  
Bilbo si saber por que sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado, se iba a marchar, pero se sentía tan cansado, que no podía dar un paso mas.  
Asi que se sentó en una roca, próximo a Smaug.  
-te importa que descanse aquí un rato?-pregunto el hobbit con toda la naturalidad del mundo.  
Esa pregunta pilló completamente desprevenido al dragón, quien en su sano juicio querría pasar mas tiempo con él?  
-n..no-respondió asombrado.  
-esta bien- de su pequeña mochila saco una manta y se acurruco con ella en el suelo.  
Smaug le estuvo observando hasta que Bilbo, cansado de el viaje, se durmió.  
Se hizo de noche, y Bilbo temblaba de frio. Se despertó sobresaltado al sentir como, un tirón en la parte superior de su camisa. Se encontraba alzado en el aire. Smaug le estaba agarrando por la camisa por la boca, elevandole hacia arriba. Se lo iba a comer?  
Le miró con terror, y cerró los ojos esperando su fin, pero sintió como lo volvía depositar en el suelo esta vez con delicadeza, cerca de su costado.  
le había puesto allí para que se apoyara en él, pues al ser un dragón de fuego, su cuerpo desprendía calor.  
-por...por qué..?  
-porque tus constantes temblores no me dejan concentrarme.- respondió sin esperara que acabase la pregunta.  
-tienes razón- admitió-odio el frio.  
-no se por que-suspiró Smaug con cansancio.  
Bilbo, acurrucándose en él, se durmió, y dejo de temblar.  
Smaug observó al hobbit dormir, no sabiendo el porque le agradaba tanto su compañía.  
y deseando que se quedará con él por siempre, en vez de marcharse.

-John! despierta, deprisa! tenemos un caso!-grito emocionado Sherlock desde el otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto.  
John bostezo con cansancio y miro el reloj de su mesita de noche.  
-Sherlock, es sábado y son las siete de la mañana, no podrías esperar, no?.  
-venga John, dormir es aburrido! además que haría yo sin mi blogger, te necesito.  
-para luego dejarme en ridículo?-pregunto con molestia a la vez que abría la puerta para dejar pasar a Sherlock-ni hablar.  
-esta vez, podría ser peligroso, ya que al fin de al cabo, seguimos a un asesino en serie-dijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios  
para luego desaparecer a paso rápido por las escaleras.  
John suspiro y se fue al baño para darse al menos una rápida ducha.  
mientras el agua caía, tuvo tiempo para recordar el sueño, parecía todo tan real, como si de verdad hubiese estado alli, o tuviese otra vida distinta.  
era extraño, cada vez que se dormía, desde pequeño, soñaba que era un pequeño hobbit que vivía en una comarca y siempre tuvo el deseo de salir de allí para conocer el mundo.  
después estaba ese Gandaf, que un día había llamado a su puerta para una aventura, después los enanos, sus compañeros de viaje, los trolls, los elfos,los orcos, el anillo, las arañas, la montaña solitaria...  
el dragón, claramente era Sherlock. tan elegante y perfecto, pero siempre tan arrogante. ese pensamiento lo hizo reir mientras desayunaba, haciendo que Sherlock,  
desde su sillón alzara una ceja.  
al cabo de media hora ya estaban en la escena del crimen. Lestrade les esperaba fuera del centro comercial donde habia sucedido la escena del crimen.  
-ya estáis aquí-le saludo-bien, será mejor que paséis, esto de verdad que es muy extraño.  
ante la mirada molesta de Donovan, pasamos al centro comercial, Sherlock siguiendo a Lestrade, John siguiendo a Sherlock.  
entraron en una de las pequeñas tiendas de telefónica. al parecer, el hombre se había hallado muerto por la mañana,  
siendo encontrado por el encargado de la tienda.  
-era un cliente-explico Lestrade- aunque aun no hemos identificado quien es.  
era un hombre mas pequeño de lo habitual.  
tenia la pinta de ser alguien con un trabajo importante. su expresión era dura.  
al parecer, no había signos de violencia, ni herida, simplemente estaba muerto.  
-nadie puede morir así de repente-dijo John en alto.  
-por eso te hice llamar, Sherlock.-explico Lestrade.  
Sherlock se agacho para examinar el cuerpo del hombre, después de un rato, esperando la respuesta de sherlock este se incorporo  
y se dirigió al inspector.  
-quiero que encontréis su identificación, quien es y todos los datos que me puedas dar sobre su vida.  
-alguna idea?-pregunto entonces el policía  
-seis- después se marcho por la puerta que John siguió.  
nada mas volver al apartamento, se sentó a meditar, abstrayéndose de todo, como de costumbre.  
John decidió no molestarle e hizo te para los dos.  
salió en la tarde para comprar un poco de comida, pero cuando volvió Sherlock ya no estaba.  
eso le enfado, y aun mas cuando pasaban las horas y ni siquiera contestaba a sus llamadas o a sus mensajes.  
esa furia empezó a convertirse en preocupación por su amigo. no era normal que no le dijera nada, al menos un mensaje.  
estuvo buscándolo, por las zonas que podría estar, llamo a Lestrade, que no sabia nada, claro.  
ya había anochecido cuando volvió a casa. casi di un grito de alivio cuando el teléfono sonó.  
pero no era Sherlock, era Lestrade.  
-John?  
-ah, hola Lestrade, sabes algo de Sherlock?.  
-si... bueno..  
ese tono de su voz...empezó a palidecer.  
-que...donde esta Sherlock?  
-bueno, veras John...  
-donde esta?! grito desesperado.  
-en el hospital.  
el mundo se derrumbo a su alrededor.

Bilbo se despertó sobresaltado y jadeante. hecho un rápido vistazo a smaug para ver si el se había percatado, pero el dragón parecía seguir descansando.  
entonces el hobbit empezó a llorar silenciosamente, tapándose la cara con un brazo he intentando que no se le escapara ningún sollozo.  
pero con lo que no contaba Bilbo es que el dragón ya estaba despierto.  
-por que lloras?- pregunto con cautela,  
Bilbo se sobresalto al oír su voz, pero dejo que las lagrimas siguiesen corriendo por sus mejillas.  
-es...no es nada- intento que sonara su voz a la vez que intentaba quitarse las lagrimas.  
se incorporo y anduvo alejándose un poco de el.  
-dímelo- dijo el dragón moviendo un poco su cabeza y clavándole sus ojos en la espalda de este.  
-...Sherlock-intento decir, pero exploto- no es justo! yo tenia que estar con el!-grito enfadado sin evitar mirar a la cara del dragón- el...mi mejor amigo. ..el esta..  
.en coma...le dispararon...dios,..no quiero perderlo- susurro el hobbit con un sollozo- y es por mi culpa. si yo no...  
-John- interrumpió Smaug-no es tu culpa-  
-si que lo es!- grito con furia volviéndose hacia el dragón- tu no lo sabes! tu no est..  
se quedo a media palabra viendo como Smaug le miraba... conmovido?  
-..bas  
entonces, Bilbo Bolson se dio cuenta de lo evidente, se dio cuenta de loa verdad.  
-espera...-susurro casi sin voz- yo...no te he dicho mi nombre verdade...  
solo la sonrisa del dragón le basto como respuesta.  
-..Sherlock?  
-quien si no?- respondió con afecto.  
Bilbo, ahora con el nombre de John, corrió hacia el dragón y abrazo su cabeza rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos.  
Smaug, ahora Sherlock, le empujo un poco con su hocico, como correspondiendo al abrazo.  
-John...perdóname.-murmuro con su voz profunda.


	2. Chapter 2

-vaya...-soltó Bilbo incrédulo, ya algo mas calmado, mientras observaba al majestuoso dragón-quien lo iba a decir...tu, un dragón?

-bueno- murmuro Smaug moviendo levemente la cabeza- se esta bien siendo dragón, es menos aburrido que ser un humano. mas divertido.

El hobbit se sentó en la garra del poderoso dragón al tiempo que zarandeaba sus pequeñas piernas en el aire. -entonces...-dijo pensativo- tu también tienes estos sueños cuando duermes?-

-si-admitió Smaug con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-desde que tengo memoria, siempre que duermo, soy un dragón.

-nunca me lo contaste, Sherlock.

-tu tampoco me contaste que tu soñaba siendo un hobbit.

-y pensar que estabas a punto de comerme ayer...-murmuro asombrado Bilbo, y miro al dragón, a la vez que esta le clavaba sus ojos azules profundos en el-no te diste cuenta que era yo, verdad?

-no...aunque, tu parecido con la realidad, me hizo dudar, y mas con el comportamiento de ayer.-

-realidad? como sabes cual es la realidad? es como si...como si..

-tuviéramos dos vidas?-termino smaug, haciendo que de sus pequeños orificios del hocico saliese un gracioso humillo- la verdad, John, no se que decir, es. ..extraño.

eso sorprendió mucho a Bilbo, nunca lo había visto dudar y sobretodo admitir que no supiera. estuvieron un momento en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, aunque Bilbo no podía dejar de ver a la hermosa criatura que tenia delante. evidentemente, Smaug se percato de su mirada.

-John, aunque estemos aquí, tu biografía como hobbit no a cambiado en absoluto, por lo que es normal que tengas curiosidad-

-eh?..ah, perdona Sherlock.

-no, tranquilo- dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a el.

Bilbo pensó de nuevo en como había llegado hasta allí, sus compañeros, su misión. entonces se acordó.

-Sherlock...- el dragón bajo la cabeza hasta la altura del hobbit para que pudiese mirarle directamente a los ojos. -...todo lo que hemos hecho, aqui.-continuo- porque...eres un dragón, eso lo se. pero si nuestras historias no han cambiado..entonces...por que lo hiciste?

Smaug sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería . suspiro, haciendo que el pelo del pequeño se descolocase. después empujo a Bilbo con su hocico con delicadeza, haciendo que se dirigiera a la zona de su pecho.-ves ese hueco en el pecho izquierdo, justo al lado del corazón?-pregunto a la vez que lo señalaba con el hocico también.

Bilbo se acercó a el. el vientre, estaba protegido casi por completo por una capa de piedras preciosas y oro, incrustadas en su piel tras yacer durante siglos sobre el tesoro del Reino bajo la Montaña, pero pudo ves que efectivamente si había un hueco. exponiendo parte de su carne.

-si- Bilbo toco la superficie de esta con delicadeza, acariciándolo con suavidad y pudiendo sentir, bajo su mano, los fuertes latidos del dragon.

-en mi punto débil, John- explico Smaug con suavidad, se volvió al dragón con asombro ante su revelación, mostrando preocupación en sus ojos- soy el único dragón que queda,si...si consiguieran alcanzarme en esa zona...yo.

-Sherlock, eso no va a ocurrir-le corto con decisión, su cara se había vuelto muy seria-no lo permitiré.

El dragón bufo un poco por lo bajo y pregunto-te has olvidado cual era tu misión?

misión...a Bilbo le recorrió un escalofrió al recordarlo. -pero...pero ellos... debe de haber otra solución..

-no hay otra manera-le corto esta vez el dragón con dureza- en sus cabezas solo esta el matarme, recuerda que estamos hablando de enanos-

-ellos solo quieren recuperar su hogar...

- estas seguro de ello, John?-si pudiera, hubiese alzado la ceja, como siempre hace en ese tipo de situaciones.

-pero...la gente...el pueblo... tu los destruiste.

-era necesario!-grito enfurecido Smaug, dando un golpe en el suelo con su pata.-no lo ves? era esto lo que necesitaba para salvarme. no quería nada mas. el rey codiciaba sus tesoros. es esto lo que me protege de todo.

Bilbo sintió en la voz de Smaug un temblor de melancolía. el dragón le dio la espalda a el hobbit susurrando-siempre he estado solo. nadie me comprende.

le dolió que su mejor amigo estuviera así, porque era la vida tan injusta para el? incluso en su forma real, siempre ha estado solo y ahora también, cuando todos deseaban ver al dragon muerto.

El hobbit escalo sus escamas hasta su lomo, bajo deslizándose por el, en el otro lado y se puso delante de su cabeza. este tenia los ojos cerrados, pero al sentir el contacto de las diminutas manos en su cara, los abrió. se miraron a los ojos. muy cerca. -Sherlock, no estas solo, ya no. nunca mas.-trago saliva decidido a continuar- es injusto lo que te hacen, en las dos vidas. estuviste solo en la otra hasta que llegue yo. ahora, estoy aquí, no me iré sin ti.

El dragón cerro los ojos nuevamente, sabia lo que venia despues.

-que te paso?

-me dispararon- contesto Smaug abriendo nuevamente sus ojos-cuando saliste,. te vi por la ventana. y alguien te seguía.

le miro asombrado- no me percate de ello.

-siempre estaba a una calle detrás de ti, era normal que no te dieses cuenta-suspiro el dragón y siguió su relato- baje para alcanzarle. tomo otra dirección, y fue al almacén abandonado. el que esta cerca del supermercado que normalmente compras y bueno...tenia un fusil, y ...ya supondrás el resto.-termino mirando hacia el otro lado.

El hobbit le miro sin poderse creer lo que oía-me salvaste...

-yo...no quería..que te pasase nada. -respondió con nerviosismo,después se puso a meditar-esta claro que el asesino quiere llamarme la atención.

-crees que tiene que ver con el asesinato del centro comercial?-pregunto

-obviamente-respondió Smaug alzando un poco la cabeza.-además de que en el bolsillo del hombre que encontramos tenia un mensaje para mi.

-no me lo dijiste-le reprocho hinchando los mofletes-no contaste conmigo- declaro enfadado.

-no es eso John, es que no estaba seguro si...

De repente, Bilbo sintió que sus ojos le pesaban, e intento despejarse rascándoselos.

El dragón lo miro con curiosidad. -John, donde te dormiste por ultima vez?-pregunto

-eh?, hum..-se puso un poco rojo a la vez que intentaba quitarse esa pesadez en sus ojos si extito.-emm..me dormí..en tu cama, estas en el hospital. quería que te recuperaras, y estaba preocupado...

sintió su cuerpo muy pesado,no pudo mas y se cayo al suelo, tumbado boca arriba. Tenía mucho sueño, pero no quería irse, quería estar con Smaug, tenia miedo. -Sherlock..-dijo con un hilillo de voz, con pánico.

Smaug volvió a posicionar su cabeza en frente de su cara. -John, escúchame. si estas en el hospital, significa que alguien te intenta despertar. no puedo hacer nada, pero tu si. en mi bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta que llevo puesta, esta la nota. léela, y enséñasela a Lestrade. después vuelve a casa. John.

-Sherlock..tengo miedo-

-no me iré, te lo prometo.-

entonces, Bilbo se durmió.

...

...

-John...John?- dijo una voz cerca de el mientras sentía que lo zarandeaban.

John se sobresalto y se incorporo de la cama de donde estaba Sherlock. -si?- respondió con voz ronca.

y ahí estaba Lestrade, mirándole con preocupación.-lo siento John, te habías quedado dormido.

-humm...a si, lo siento-

-no pasa nada-murmuro - debes de estar pasándolo fatal...

John no le miro a la cara, sino se quedo observando a Sherlock. parecía que dormía plácidamente, pero el sabia que no lo estaba. el miedo a perderlo lo embargo de nuevo.

pero de golpe se acordó del sueño, el dragón..Sherlock.

tenia que comprobarlo, que era real. así que desesperado, empezó a buscar en la chaqueta que Sherlock llevaba puesta, mientras Lestrade le miraba con asombro.

-que haces?-pregunto.

John lo ignoro, lo único que le importaba era comprobar que realmente había estado con el, que era real.

"en mi bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta que llevo puesta"

toco algo, un papel. casi lloro de alegría cuando lo encontró. con manos temblorosas, John cogió el trozo de papel entre sus dedos.

-que es eso?-pregunto Lestrade tras leerlo se lo paso al inspector. cuando este hizo mas de lo mismo, se miraron,

y es que ambos sabían que esto no había hecho mas que empezar.


End file.
